listfandomcom-20200216-history
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen timeline
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is an ongoing graphic novel series written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Kevin O'Neill. The primary commentator on the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen series (hereto after LoEG), is Jess Nevins, whose published works are considered the most complete annotations of all the various literary references made by this series. Prehistory *'Unknown' – The divinely manifested, largely benign Elohim make their presence known on the material plane, ruling and, to a limited extent, interbreeding with early humanity. Over time, they weaken to become the Elder Gods. . *'Unknown' – The Great Old Ones, including Kutulu, A-Tza-Thoth, Shub-Niggurath, and N'Yala-Thoth-Ep invade Earth from the realm of Yuggoth. Encountering resistance from the Elder Gods, they are banished or otherwise imprisoned in places such as R'lyeh, although their cult worship persists. The Elder Gods, their power further diminished by these battles, evolve into lesser, barbaric gods such as the Cimmerian tribal deity Crom and, later, members of the ancient Babylonian, Egyptian, and Greek pantheons. *'c. 14,000 BCE' – The Hyperborean Period, coinciding with the last great Ice Age, during which the British Isles are connected to the European continent and the Arctic kingdom of Hyperborea by ice and land bridges. *'c. 10,000 BCE' – The Melnibonéan Empire, one of the last surviving cultures of the prehistoric world, commences its reign over the now geographically-isolated Britain. Worldwide cataclysmic devastation results from a conflict between the Lords of Order and Chaos, descendants of the Elohim and Great Old Ones, which ultimately reduces human civilization to a primitive state and serves as the starting point for the conventional historical record. 13th Century, BCE *'1263 BCE' – Tiresias, the blind seer of Thebes, formerly cursed by Hera and transformed into a woman for seven years, informs King Oedipus of Thebes of the reasons for the curse that hangs upon the city. Learning that he, Oedipus, a former supposed orphan, has in fact killed his father (King Laius of Thebes) and married his own mother (Jocasta), Jocasta hangs herself and Oedipus blinds and exiles himself from Thebes, wandering aimlessly with his daughter as a guide. The King's sons, Eteocles and Polynices, agree to rule jointly, each taking up the throne on successive years, with Eteocles ruling for the first year. Oedipus wanders into Colonus, near Athens, where he dies. *'1262 BCE' – After his initial year-long term as king has ended, Eteocles refuses to step down and allow Polynices to serve his previously agreed-upon term as king, and instead ejects him from the city. Polynices then travels throughout Greece to raise an army to retake Thebes from his brother. He and the other six generals he has recruited to his cause (Eteoclus, Amphiaraus, Capaneus, Hippomedon, Parthenopeus and Tydeus) become known collectively as the Seven Against Thebes. *'1261 BCE' – The First Theban War concludes with the death of both King Eteocles and his brother Polynices, each having killed the other. Thebes itself stands victorious, all members of the Seven Against Thebes being slain. King Creon, regent of Thebes during periods of King Laius' reign, before Oedipus, resumes the throne and precipitates the tragic events surrounding long-suffering Princess Antigone. *'1250 BCE' – Having inherited her father's gender-changing curse, Bio makes her very first transition from female to male at age 10. Her (or rather, his) father, Tiresias, ashamed over being reminded of his past affliction, sells Bio as an "exotic novelty" to pirate slavers.BLKD, p.30, pnl.5-6 It is around this point that the sons of the Seven Against Thebes begin their war of revenge (the Second Theban War). Thebes loses the war and Tiresias advises its rulers to abandon their city. Soon afterward, he is killed by an arrow (purportedly fired by Apollo himself) while trying to escort his daughter Manto to safety at Delphi; Manto is taken as a spoil of war. Meanwhile, the pirates, after a time, sell Bio to the Egyptian Pharaoh Ozymandias.BLKD, p.31, pnl.2 *'1241 BCE' – At 19 years of age, considered too old for Pharaoh's sexual tastes, Bio signs on for a sailing expedition to the Land of Punt.BLKD, p.31, pnl.4-5 *'1240 BCE' – Upon reaching Punt, Bio again changes into a female and, fearing for her safety, flees her male companions into the jungle.BLKD, p.32, pnl.2 After weeks of wandering, she stumbles upon the "Pool of Fire and Life" in the Land of Kor, bathes in it and becomes immortal. Nearby, Bio locates a graven map leading to Abyssinia, which she follows to discover a community of other immortals, though they are degenerated into troglodytic state.BLKD, p.32, pnl.3-5 *'1236 BCE' – Having joined this stagnated society of immortal beings, Bio is shown one of their ancient secrets, the shards of a shattered black monolith.BLKD, p.32, pnl.5 12th Century, BCE *'c. 1193 BCE' – Bio (later Orlando), leaves the immortal troglodyte community and, now as a male named Bion, is sent to Ilium by King Memnon to fight for the city against the Greeks.BLKD p.32, pnl.6 *'1184 BCE' – Bion fights in the Trojan War, an effort by the Greek gods to cull their failed demigod hybrids from humanityBLKD p.27. Here Oliver Haddo, while agreeing with Orlando as to the purpose of the Trojan War, disagrees on the date, putting it in the 10th Century BCE. For the purposes of this timeline, Orlando's dates are taken above those of Haddo's, as Haddo is potentially a more unreliable narrator, not having been present for the events of which he speaks, as Orlando ostensibly was. Also, Orlando's date is corroborated by Eratosthenes, who gives us 1184 BCE, April 24, as the date of the fall of Troy. Haddo may also have meant to say "12th", one above eleven (as in the "11-hundreds"), rather than "10th", one below eleven., and is present at the fall of Troy, escaping it with Aeneas.BLKD p.33, pnl.1 Slightly before this cataclysm, however, Orlando would later claim to have said "Oh look! What a wonderful horse!" and that he, in retrospect, regarded this to have been the stupidest thing he ever said.CENT:1 pg.53, pnl.7 *'c. 1190 BCE''' – After six years of wandering, Bion, along with Aeneas and his family and followers, land in Carthage, where Aeneas has a brief but intense love affair with Queen Dido, on their way to Italy.BLKD p.33, pnl.2 *'c. 1110 BCE' – After living with the family of Aeneas in Italy, including Aeneas's son Ascanius, Bion accompanies Brutus, Aeneas's grandson, who is banished from Italy after accidentally killing his father.BLKD p.33, pnl.3 *'1101 BCE' – Bion is present when Brutus receives a vision from Diana telling him of a northern isles where he would found a mighty nation. After several months sailing they arrive at majestic white cliffs which Brutus names "Brutain" and what will become known as Great Britain.BLKD p.33, pnl.4-5 11th Century, BCE *'1100 BCE' – Bion (later Orlando) accompanies Brutus and his followers to the island which Brutus subsequently names "Brutain", after himself. The island, however, is inhabited by savage giants.BLKD p.34, pnl.1-3 *'1100 BCE-c. 1090 BCE' – After some ten years of fighting the giants native to Brutain, they are driven almost to extinction. Corineus, Brutus's best wrestler and later founder of Cornwall, having previously taken the giant's chieftain, Gogmagog, prisoner at Totnes, throws Gogmagog over a cliff during a wrestling match at a place which is thereafter known as Langoënagog (trans: "The Giants Leap") in modern day Plymouth.BLKD p.34, pnl.2 *'1000s BCE' – At some point after Bion's arrival in 1100 BCE, he leaves Troy-Novatum, Brutus's new capital, for other lands.BLKD p.34, pnl.3 8th Century, BCE *'774 BCE' – Bio (later Orlando), leaving Mount K'un Lun, heads for in Italy.BLKD p.35, pnl.2 *'c. 745 BCE' – Bio arrives shortly after the founding of Rome, now calling herself Vita. At some point around this time Vita becomes the lover of Romulus, co-founder of Rome, but accidentally sleeps with his twin brother Remus, spurring Romulus to kill his brother. Vita, becoming male soon thereafter, slips away unnoticed during the funerary precession. Vita is now calling himself Vito.BLKD p.35, pnl.4-5 7th Century, BCE *'700 BCE' – Vito enlists in the armies of Assyria, helping Queen Semuramis conquer India.BLKD p.35-36 6th Century, BCE *'500s BCE' – There is no information regarding what Orlando was up to in the 6th Century. 5th Century, BCE *'490 BCE' – Vito (later Orlando) fights for the Persians at the Battle of Marathon.BLKD p.36, pnl.2 4th Century, BCE *'334 BCE' – Vito (later Orlando) helps his friend, Alex, conquer most of the known world.BLKD p.36, pnl.3 *'331 BCE' – Alexander founds Alexandria. *'c. 329 BCE' – These iron monsters would later become tourist attractions.BLKD p.36, pnl.4 *'323 BCE' – Alexander dies. Vito, soon thereafter becoming a woman again and resuming her female name, Vita, spends the next two hundred and fifty years or so reading through the Library of Alexandria.BLKD p.37, pnl.1 3rd Century, BCE *'200s BCE' – Vita (later Orlando) spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. 2nd Century, BCE *'100s BCE' – Vita (later Orlando) spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. 1st Century, BCE *'70 BCE' – Vita (later Orlando), becomes male again, resumes his male name of "Vito", and returns to Rome just in time to witness the end of the slave revolts of Spartacus.BLKD p.37, pnl.2 He escapes punishment by calling himself "Vito", while all other slaves claim Spartacus' name. *'55 BCE' – Vito, now in the Roman army, accompanies Julius Caesar during his attempted invasion of Britain.BLKD p.37, pnl.3 *'44 BCE, March 14' – Vito present in Rome during the assassination of Julius Caesar.BLKD p.37, pnl.4 *'44 BCE, October' – Vito leaves Rome under the command of Marc Antony. *'31 BCE, September 2' – Vito present at the Battle of Actium, fighting for Antony's forces, and retreating with him back to Alexandria.BLKD p.37, pnl.4-5 *'30 BCE, August 1' – Vito, guarding Cleopatra during or after Antony's suicide, and during Cleopatra's suicide, escapes from Augustus's men while himself becoming a woman again. She will remain female, and, presumably, under the name Vita, for the remainder of the century.BLKD p.37, pnl.5-6 1st Century *'1' – Vita (later Orlando) is male again by this time, and, having resumed (assuming he called himself "Vita" during his previous thirty year stint as female) his male name Vito, is again fighting for Rome against the Teutonic uprising in the province of Germania, probably under the command of then General Tiberius Claudius Nero as part of the XXth Legion.BLKD p.37, pnl.6 *'14, September 18' – Vito is present for the succession of his, ostensibly, former commanding officer, Tiberius, to the Empery of Rome. Of him, Orlando later writes that he was "slimy" and "child-molesting"BLKD p.38, pnl.1. *'30' – The young Caligula is at this time only 18 years old, and prisoner in all but name of the Emperor Tiberius. This year of particular note because Orlando later writes that this was the year Caligula succeeded Tiberius. This means that either the history of this event is wrong, Orlando having ostensibly been there, and thereby being a first hand account, or something important involving Caligula and Vito happened this year to make it stick out in Orlando's memory. Or perhaps the number 30 sticks in Orlando's memory because this is how many times Caligula was stabbed during his assassination. *'37, March 16' – Vito is present for the succession of Caligula to the Empery of Rome. Of him, Orlando later writes that he was "ruthless... although undeniably sane". *'41, January 24' – Vito is still in the service of the Roman army, we assume, when Claudius becomes Emperor of Rome. Orlando later writes that he was "stuttering" and "skulking"BLKD p.38, pnl.2. *'43' – Vito, as part of the IInd, IXth, XIVth or (more likely) XXth Roman Legion, takes part in the Roman conquest of Britain. *'54-55' – Shortly after the succession of the Emperor Nero to the throne (54, October 15), Vito transfers to Naples. *'61' – Queen Boadicea makes her last stand at the Battle of Bridge Road, a location known in modern times as King's Cross Station. Mr. Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London" is present at the battle, at least brieflyCENT:1 p.38, pnl.2. Later, in 1910, Norton makes vague references to Boadicea being buried under platform 10 of King's Cross Station.CENT:1 p.40, pnl.6 *'79, August 24' – During the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, Vito, stationed at Naples, accompanies Pliny the Elder on his rescue mission to Pompeii. Vito stays aboard the ship, thereby surviving.BLKD p.38, pnl.3 *'100' – Vito becomes apprentice to the Neopythagorean philosopher Appolonius of Tyana. 2nd Century *'100s, Early to Mid' – Vito (later Orlando) has become apprenticed to Alexander of Abonoteichus, the snake cultist. Orlando later claims Alexander was a "charlatan". *'150' – By this point Vito has become female again, resuming her female name "Vita", and is unfavourably propositioned by her teacher Alexander of Abonoteichus, who at this time has nearly reached the height of his fame. In spite, Vita defects to Alexander's rival, the philosopher and satirist Lucian of Samosata, becoming his student instead. Some time after this, on an expedition through the Pillars of Hercules, their ship, being lifted into the sky by a large waterspout, carries Vita and Lucian to the moon.BLKD p.38, pnl.4 Presumably, Vita returns to Earth with the rest of the expedition which then encounters a large leviathan. 3rd Century *'218-222' – Vita (later Orlando) "endures" the reign of the Roman Emperor Heliogablus. Orlando would later describe this emperor as "mad". 4th Century *'363' – During the short reign of the Emperor Julian the Empire began to reassert its Pagan heritage from Christianity. By 363, the year of Julian's death, Britain is declared, officially, a Pagan nation. Orlando, having studied under such tutors as Alexander of Abonoteichus and Lucian of Samosata, under the name Vita, both strong critics of (and strongly criticized by) Christianity, later recalls that this "greatly cheered" her. Some time around 363 Vita returns to Britain, claiming it greatly improved since both the Roman Invasion and Julian's religious reforms.BLKD p.39, pnl.1 *'376' – At this time, in Britain, Vita (later Orlando), is seduced by thirteen-year-old Merlin, whom she refers to as Ambrosius Merlinus. 5th Century *'410' – Rome rapidly begins to collapse, and in 410 pulls out of Britain.BLKD p.39, pnl.2 *'c. 420s-430s' – Uther Pendragon, in this power vacuum left by the withdraw of Rome, becomes King of Britain, his power centred in Cornwall. Orlando later refers to it as "Uther's Cornish kingdom", she, at the time known as Vita, having been present in Britain at the time as companion of Merlin. *'c. 449' – Vita and Merlin take part in "certain marvellous events" that leads to Arturus, son of Uther, to become King of Britain. *'c. 449-468' – The Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain, during which, at some point, Vita becomes male again, resuming his male name of Vito. As Orlando, he later recalls Camelot was "quite as wonderful as is supposed"BLKD p.39, pnl.3. *'468' – Vito is present at the Battle of Camlann on Salisbury Plain, where Arturus is mortally wounded by Mordred, Arturus's magic scabbard, which magically heals bleeding wounds, having been stolen by Morgana and cast into a lake. On his deathbed, Arturus bids Sir Bedivere to return Excalibur, his magic sword, to the Lady of the Lake from whence it came. Vito fights the Lady of the Lake, whom he later claims (as Orlando) was "a terrifying undine"CENT:1 p.45, pnl.5, in order to steal the sword back for himself, renaming it "Durendal." Vito flees Britain, Camelot having been overthrown by Morgana.BLKD p.39, pnl.3-4 *'490' – A sword for hire in Denmark, Vito takes a contract from King Hrothgar to resolve his monster problem. Later, as Orlando, he would imply that he faced the monster, Grendel, first, but it was Beowulf who killed Grendel, in just the manner the poem claims.BLKD p.39-40 *'500' – Vito becomes companion to the dragon slayer Siegfried, and has his first encounters with ethereal realms.BLKD p.40, pnl.2 6th Century *'568' – In Asgard, presumably, or some other ethereal realm, Vito (later Orlando) witnesses Ragnarok, the end of the Teutonic gods.BLKD p.40, pnl.3 *'568-571' – Back on Earth, Ragnarok is mirrored in our dimension by a large meteorite impact that causes a three year period of cold and darkness, prophesied to accompany Ragnarok, called the Fimbul Winter. At this time, Vito makes for France.BLKD p.40, pnl.3-4 8th Century *'764' – Vito (later Orlando), under the more modern name "Roland", joins the knights of Charlemagne.BLKD p.40, pnl.4 *'768' – Charlemagne becomes King of the Franks. *'c. 768-770'TNTA:5 p.5: Here the events of Orlando's time with Charles the Great are referred to as happening in "the 1480s", when ''Orlando Innamorato, which is about Charles the Great and his knights, including Orlando, was written. This is an error of the Almanac's "Editors", and is commented on as such by the Editors of the Black Dossier (namely Garold O'Brien; BLKD p.29)'' – At a feast held by Charlemagne, to which both Christian and Pagan dignitaries have been invited, Roland, along with other knights, including Rinaldo, falls in love with Angelica, pagan princess of Albraca in Cathay. There is much violence surrounding the suitors of Angelica. At Angelica's flight from Lutetia (much later known as Paris)TNTA:2 p.3. Paris, in the world of League is not known as Paris until the 16th century. One would assume then, that before that it went as its Roman Era name of Lutetia, Roland sets out to quest for her love, at various times having adventures in eastern Europe, Tartary, India and Cathay, rampaging through Europe and Africa mad with unrequited love and eventually having his sanity restored by sorcery. All this while, Charlemagne, abandoned by Roland, is under siege in Lutetia, the siege being lifted only upon Roland's return. *'770-778' – Charlemagne wages a seven year war against the Saracens. In a final thrust into Spain (777-778) Charlemagne's forces subjugate many Saracen cities, only to be ambushed on the return trip to France through Roncevaux Pass in the Pyrenees. The covering forces for Charlemagne's army fight to the last man, which happens to be Roland, who is then, out of their admiration for his fighting prowess, asked by the Saracens to join them. Roland accepts, though he is believed dead by the rest of Christendom at this time. *'c. 779' – Roland, having his name mispronounced by the Saracens as "Orlando", becomes the lover of Sindbad the Sailor.BLKD p.41, pnl.1TNTA:4 p.4 Orlando later will claim Sindbad's name was pronounced "Sinned-Bad"TNTA:6 p.4, that he was very well endowedCENT:1 p.45, pnl.1 and that he was "the most ingenious thief of the eighth century."CENT:1 p.45, pnl.2 *'c. 794 or 795' – Orlando meets Caliph Haroun Al Raschid and his queen-consort Scheharezade. 9th Century *'c. 808' – Orlando and Sindbad, having spent nearly thirty years together as lovers and partners, are separated when Sindbad leaves on his 8th Legendary Voyage, upon which, for some reason, Orlando does not accompany Sindbad and from which Sindbad never returns. Orlando sulks, miserable, in Bagdad for decades.BLKD p.41, pnl.2. Timeline Note: Orlando later claims to have sulked in Baghdad for "almost a century" until Al-Wathik Be’Ilah became Caliph, which was in 842. Even if he and Sinbad became lovers in 778, this would mean he would have been sulking until 908. Though this fits with the later reference in pnl.4 of this same page where he says "around 900 AD", for purposes of keeping with the genealogy and named historical figures, we are assuming Orlando was exaggerating with how long he mourned and was only being vague about the latter "around 900 AD" reference. *'842' – Upon the ascension of Al-Wathik Be’Ilah to the Caliphate, Orlando takes up travelling with the, now styled, Caliph Vathek. *'847' – Orlando accompanies Caliph Vathek to the catacombs beneath Ishtakar, in the valley of Fakreddin, where the Caliph makes a deal with Eblis and is beset by demons who set his heart ablaze, perpetually, with hellfire for being allowed to view hell's treasure. Orlando later comments that the treasure was less than impressive.BLKD p.41, pnl.3 *'900' – Orlando wanders the Holy Land.BLKD p.41, pnl.4 11th Century *'c. 1099' – Orlando joins the Crusaders upon their arrival in the Holy Land, joining their side out of admiration of their outfits - these outfits are ostensibly those of the Knights Templar, which he may have joined at this time. 12th Century *'1147-1149' – Orlando, very likely, takes part in the Second Crusade, fighting on the side of the crusaders. This may be the time when Orlando meets Prester John. *'1189-1192' – Orlando takes part in the Third Crusade.BLKD p.41, pnl.4-5 *'1192' – Orlando joins Blondel de Nesle and his "minstrel underground" in order to save Richard the Lionheart, who had been taken prisoner for ransom by Leopold V, Duke of Austria. At around this time Orlando swears to go by Orlando for the rest of his days (male or female).BLKD p.41, pnl.5 *'1197' – Orlando returns to Britain following the Crusades, becoming a part of the Merry Men.BLKD p.42, pnl.1 14th Century *'1307' – Orlando, female again at this point, travels in mainland Europe as the assistant to William Tell.BLKD p.42, pnl.2 15th Century *'1415, October 25' – The Battle of Agincourt. Orlando is probably not present for the battle, but later (1914) the ghost of one of the English bowmen claims to recognize Orlando.BLKD p.46, pnl.3 *'1450' – Orlando settles in Constantinople, seat of learning, studying by day and working as a dancer by night.BLKD p.42, pnl.3 *'1453' – Orlando escapes the fall of Constantinople with other scholars, and heads for Italy. 16th Century *'c. 1506' – Orlando, in transition from female to male at this time, poses for the Mona Lisa for Leonardo da Vinci.BLKD p.42, pnl.4 *'c. 1510s-1520s' – Orlando, male again, travels through Africa. *'1527' – Prospero born in the Duchy of Milan. *'1530s' – Orlando studies the occult in Prague under Johannes Faust. *'c. 1540' – Orlando's tutor in the occult, Dr. Faust, becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles, so Orlando travels with the Doctor's newest would-be student, a thirteen year old Prospero, back to the younger man's home in Milan, ostensibly becoming the young nobleman's tutor.BLKD p.43, pnl.1 *'1558' – Under the rule of Queen Gloriana I, Sir Jack Wilton establishes English (later British) Intelligence. Queen Gloriana makes Prospero court astrologer, and charges him to, after her death, form the first League, hereafter referred to as Prospero's Men, and bids that both he and Orlando stay in England until such a time. Prospero, under the name John Suttle, takes a wife, Doll Common, and resides in Mortlake.BLKD p.48-54: "Faerie's Fortunes Founded" Orlando idles, bored, in London. *'1564' – Queen Gloriana and Sir Jack Wilton visit Greyfriars School.BLKD p.88, pnl.4 *'1593, May 30' – In London, after a day of heavy drinking at the establishment of Ma Bull, Christopher Marlowe, and his entourage, are working on a scene in the garden which degenerates into a fracas in which Marlowe is accidentally stabbed in the eye by Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London", with a sharp stick.Sinclair, Iain. Slow Chocolate Autopsy. London: Phoenix House, 1997. p.4-12 The contemporary historical record of the Glorianian Era remembers Mr. Norton as "a strangely attired... Master Nortonne"BLKD p.146. *'1600'TNTA:2 p.4 – Doll Common having recently died, Prospero, in mourning, takes his daughter, Miranda, and his immediate retinue to an enchanted island. Orlando and Queen Gloriana (if Orlando's later biographer, Virginia Woolf, writing of the immortal nearly 320 years later, is to be believed) become lovers for a short while at about this time, and Orlando becomes engrossed in poetry and the arts''Orlando: A Biography'' by Virginia Woolf, 1928 (possibly out of boredom waiting for Prospero to return to England). 17th Century 1600s *'1603' – Gloriana dies, leaving the throne to the puritanical King Jacob who orders that all the faerie race be purged from England.BLKD p.44, pnl.2 *'c. 1605-1615' – The adventures of Don Quixote de la Mancha take place. *'1610' – The events of The Tempest take place about this time. Prospero returns to England to form Gloriana's "League."BLKD p.43, p.3 Who the earliest roster consists of (besides Prospero, Caliban, Ariel, and, possibly, Orlando) is unclear. It is possible that their handler is Sir Basildon Bond.BLKD p.49-56 1610s *'1616, 23 April' – The "noted biographers" William Shakespeare and Miguel de Cervantes both die on this day, Shakespeare leaving his Fairy's Fortunes Founded folio unfinished. *'1616' – Fairyland withdraws entirely from Britain at some time during this year.BLKD p.187, pnl.3 1620s *'1620s, Early' – The Duke Prospero encounters Don Quixote at about this time.TNTA:2 p.2 Don Quixote joins Prospero's Men at some point.BLKD p.43, pnl.5 *'1625' – Prospero, Duke of Milan, in the Mediterranean on his way to the Strait of Gibraltar, visits many islands east and, having reached and sailed through the strait, south of Spain.TNTA:2 p.1 1640s *'1641' – The beginning of the English Civil War. Birth of the English Behemoth. There is no information yet given as to the activities of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. *'1649' – King Charles I is beheaded by parliament. Beginning of the English Commonwealth. There is no information yet given as to the activities of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. 1650s *'1653' – End of the English Commonwealth, beginning of the English Protectorate. There is no information yet given as to the events of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. *'1659' – The English Commonwealth is reinstated. There is no information yet given as to the activities of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. *'1660' – Restoration of the English Monarchy under Charles II of England. There is no information yet given as to the activities of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. Lemuel Gulliver is born in Nottinghamshire. 16 year old Amber St. Clair arrives in London at about this time. 1660s *'1666' – The Year of Wonders. Amber St. Clair, mistress to King Charles II, may have joined Prospero's Men at about this time. Margaret Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, explores and publishes a record of The Blazing World for the first time.TNTA:1 p.6 1670s *'1670s, Early' – Captain Robert Owemuch, president of the Insolvency Society, probably for reasons of avoiding his creditors, makes many long, far-flung voyages with his three ships, the Excuse, the Pay-Naught, and the Least-in-Sight, including a survey of islands off North America's east coast.TNTA:3 p.5 *'1673' – Captain Robert Owemuch discovers "the great national embarrassment" of Scoti Moria, also called Summer Island or the Floating Island, in the English Channel (sometimes to be found in the Thames-Isis Gulf, other times near France), inhabited by the lazy, chain-smoking, perpetually ninepins playing race called Naiads.TNTA:1 p.2 One such Naiad, named Lebowski, joins Owemuch's crew, later settling in California on one of Owemuch's American journeys.TNTA:3 p.6 Captain Owemuch may have joined Prospero's Men at about this time. *'1674' – Lemuel Gulliver enters Emanuel College, where he will study for three years. *'1677' – Lemuel Gulliver bound in apprenticeship to Mr. James Bates, whom he shall study under for four years in London. *'1678' – Travelling from the "City of Destruction", a location in an apparently ethereal, "symbolic realm", Christian, the Everyman Journeyman, arrives in the town of "Vanity Fair" in which he turns down an alleyway and "steps into the streets of London." Seemingly trapped in our more material, unfamiliar realm, he is confined to a madhouse, possibly Bedlam, from which he is later rescued by Prospero and Orlando and Co. Unable to return to his realm, or his quest for that realm's "Shining City", he joins Prospero's Men in the hopes that Prospero, seemingly "diabolic" to Christian, may be his only hope of again crossing the dimensional gulf. *'1679' – Construction of Montagu House in Bloomsbury, London, future headquarters (in its various architectural incarnations) of the League in its incarnations as "Gulliver's Fellowship" and the first and second "Murray Groups", is completed. There is no information yet given as to the activities of Prospero's Men in regards to this development. 1680s *'1681' – Lemuel Gulliver studies medicine in Leyden, Netherlands. *'1682' – In Northumberland, upon the North Sea coast, Prospero's Men on their expedition to The Blazing World visit Joyeusegardehttp://www.sir-lancelot.co.uk/castle-joyous-guard.htm to see the Tomb of Launcelot where Prospero notes the dilapidated condition of the monument.TNTA:1 p.4 *'1683, Early January' – Prospero's Men, including Captain Owemuch, briefly stop at Ransom IslandMorris, William. The Story of the Glittering Plain; also called the Land of Living Men or the Arc of the Undying. London: Kelmscott Press, 1891 just before reaching The Blazing World. Whether or not they reached the island via one of the three ships of Captain Owemuch is unclear, their ship is only referred to as a "hired trawler." *'1683, Mid to Late January' – They reach The Blazing World whereupon Christian departs into The Blazing World. *'1684' – Lemuel Gulliver becomes ship's surgeon aboard the Swallow, under a Captain Abraham Pannel, for three and a half years, making two voyages to the Levant and "and some other parts."Swift, Jonathan. Gulliver's Travels. London: Benjamin Motte, 1728. Part 1, Chapter 1 *'1688' – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, sets up medical practice in London and marries Mary Burton, second daughter to a Mr. Edmund Burton. *'1690' – Master Bates, Lemuel Gulliver's former tutor, dies. Gulliver sets to sea again. 1690s *'1695'-1696'''BLKD p.44, pnl.1, Winter of''' – Prospero, Caliban, and Ariel disappear. Captain Owemuch claims it was during a return trip to The Blazing World, though English (later British) Intelligence is unsure if he in fact did not simply drown at sea. Orlando later claims Prospero and his familiars did in fact reach the blazing world, and that Prospero's last words as he did so were "Follow me." It would appear that Amber St. Clair was also present on this mission. Prospero's Men disbands shortly thereafter.BLKD p.44, pnl.3 *'1699, May 4' – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, departs Bristol, England, aboard the Antelope for an excursion to the South Seas. (One Survivor) 18th century 1700s *'1701, Early November' – Sailing aboard the Antelope, Lemuel Gulliver is shipwrecked on the islands of Lilliput and Blefuscu, and becomes entangled in their political affairs and war with each other. *'1701, September 24' – Gulliver departs Blefescu, using one of their largest warships as a dingy, and is picked up two days later by an English merchantman. Gulliver takes some Lilliputian livestockLGV1 (paperback) Cover, (hardback) Back CoverBLKD p.60 and people with him back to England. *'1702, April 13' – Gulliver returns to England on the merchantman. *'1702, June 20' – Gulliver again departs England on the Adventure, bound for Surat, India. *'1703, June 17' – Gulliver, sailing aboard the Adventure, puts to shore on the peninsula of Brobdingnag, sighted June 16, for water. Gulliver left ashore when the island was found to contain a civilization of giants – one such giant shortly thereafter captures him. *'1702, August 17' – Gulliver is taken to Capital City of Brobdingnag, arriving on October 26. *'1705, c. October' – Gulliver escapes, via a large bird, sometime around October, from Brobdingnag. Found floating in a box at sea, sailors take him home to England. *'1706' – Gulliver arrives in England only to depart again in August. *'1707, April 11' – Gulliver arrives at Fort St. George *'1709' – Gulliver arrives in Luggnag (also Lugnag and Luggnagg) April 21. Some time later, Gulliver's ship is attacked at sea by pirates, and he is marooned, yet again – this time on a tiny rocky islet. Fortunately, however, the flying island of Laputa rescues him and took him to Balnibarbi to await a Dutch trader ship bound for ZipangTNTA:5 p.3. In TNTA Gulliver states he is more used to using the name "Zipang" than he is with using the name "Japan" (Japan). In May he leaves on the ship for Zipang. *'1710, April 10''' – Gulliver returns from Zipang and lands in Amsterdam, arriving in England about a week later. *'1710, September' – Gulliver sets off again to sea, this time as Captain of the Adventure. 1710s *'1711' – Crew of Adventure mutinies and maroons Gulliver on the shores of Houyhnhnm-Land, which is inhabited by the horrific Yahoo and the magnificent and noble Horses known as Houyhnhnm. Gulliver is, subsequent to his rescue from the wretched Yahoos by a Houyhnhnm, kept in many ways as a pet or student by his rescuer and rescuer's wife. *'1715' – Gulliver leaves his beloved Master and Lady Houyhnhnm in a raft and departs for Europe on February 15. Arrives in Lisbon, Portugal, November 5. *'1719' – Nathaniel "Natty" Bumpo born in America. *'1720, May 11' – Baron Karl Friedrich Hieronymus von Munchhausen born in Bodenwerder. 1720s *'1721' – Lemuel Gulliver would later claim that he discovered Vichenbok Land''Pickles ou récits à la mode anglaise'' by André Lichtenberger, 1923 in 1721.TNTA:6 p. 4 *'1727, April 2' – At the urging of his Cousin Sympson, Captain Lemuel Gulliver officially publishes some account of his adventures at sea and about the distant lands to which he's travelled. *'1728' – Frances "Fanny" Hill is born. *'1729' – Christopher Syn born in Kent. 1730s *'1740' – Associate of Lemuel Gulliver, Sir Charles Smith, shipwrecked on an island off the coast of South Africa he dubs New Britain.Mémoires de Sir George Wollap by Pierre Chevalier Dupessis 1740s *'1743' – It is around this time, when she is 15, that Fanny Hill's parents die, and she is brought to London to begins her life in brothels. *'1749' – John Cleland, in debtor's prison, corresponds with Miss Fanny Hill, and publishes a confessional-autobiography of her lifeBLKD p.58 in order to pay for his freedom. 1750s *'1754' – Fanny Hill, at this point 26 years old, encounters, in Bristol while staying at the Admiral Benbow Inn, Lemuel Gulliver for the first time, and shares a brief romantic liaison with him. Soon after, she also encounters future League member Captain Clegg.BLKD p.61 *'1757' – Natty Bumpo fights in the French and Indian War in the American Colonies. 1780s *'1787'LGV1:2 p. 23, pnl.2 – Lemuel Gulliver, the Reverend Dr. Christopher Syn, and Natty Bumpo (and possibly Baron MünchhausenLGV1:6 p. 23, pnl.3LGV2:3 p. 6, pnl.1 and Orlando as well) gather in Montague House, London, in order to reform the League of singular individuals (previously known as Prospero's Men) in the employ of English Intelligence. This second group under Captain Gulliver has been called many things in official and unofficial documents but called The Fellowship of Extraordinary Gentlemen for the purposes of this timeline, or simply, the Fellowship, as it will later appear in The New Traveller's Almanac in 1930. 1790s *'1791' – Sir Percy Blakeney forms the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel in August, an organization dedicated to rescuing innocent French nobles out of France to avoid the Guillotine. In November of this year Lady Marguerite St. Just and Sir Percy Blakeney marry. *'1793' – Monsieur L'Epouvantail, alias Doctor Syn, alias The Scarecrow, alias Captain Clegg, and the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel both are active in rescuing innocent French nobles from the Reign of Terror, smuggling them to England. These activities are probably what bring the Blakeneys and Doctor Syn into each other's acquaintance. Imposing themselves upon Queen Venus of Horselberg, Gulliver's Fellowship meet the young, comely Miss Fanny Hill, a resident of timeless Horselberg since 1754. Miss Hill leaves with the Fellowship, at this time consisting of Captain Lemuel Gulliver, the Reverend Dr. Christopher Syn (in the guise of Captain Clegg), Nathaniel Bumppo, the young married couple Sir Percy and Lady Marguerite Blakeney, when they depart Horselberg. *'1794' – Captain Clegg officially declared dead by British officials, along with the publication of rather sensationalist (though not entirely true) material concerning the captain's demise. At this time, in actuality, the Fellowship is off to the Pacific Ocean, via Drake's Passage. While travelling through the area between South America and Antarctica, they encounter, briefly, Megapatagonia''La Découverte australe par un homme-volant'' by Nicolas Edme Restif de la Bretonne, 1871 before entering the Pacific. The Fellowship, now with its new member, the immortal Orlando, take part in the Giant War upon the peninsula of Brobdingnag, on the coast of California.BLKD p. 44, pnl. 4BLKD p.66 The political satirist "Humphreys" publishes his "Gulliver's Travails", criticizing the King for lavishing the treasury of the kingdom on his "mad fancies" such as Gulliver's Fellowship.BLKD p.73 *'1795' – The Fellowship returns to Europe, Sir Percy and co. become involved in the events of the French White Terror. *'1796' – Returned to England, the Fellowship makes inquiries within the subterranean realms''Land under England'' by Joseph O'Neill, 1935; Vril: The Power of the Coming Race by The 1st Baron of Lytton, 1871 of northern England. At about this time, a portrait is drawn of the Fellowship, backdated to 1787, the probable year of the Fellowship's founding, though the membership was not the same at that time. *'c. 1797-1799' – Gulliver and co. set out on one last adventure in the South Seas, travelling through Australasia and up into Zipang, travelling down into the Indian Ocean and spending some time on Feather Island''Rélation très véritable d'une isle nouvellement découverte'', by Fanny de Beauharnais, 1786. *'1799' – Lemuel Gulliver dies. The remaining members of the Fellowship, according to Captain Gulliver's last wishes, bury him on Lilliput.BLKD p. 69 Nineteenth century 1800s *'1804' – Natty Bumppo dies in Kentucky at the age of 87. *'1805' – Horatio Hornblower leads the Royal Navy to victory at the Battle of Trafalgar. 1810s *'c. 1815' – Allan Quatermain is born.Haggard, Henry Rider. King Solomon's Mines. London: Cassell & Company, 1885. In the earliest editions the first line reads "It is a curious thing that at my age - I shall never see sixty again..." which, given the internal timeline, would make him about 68 during the events of KSM. Later editions, in order to make him seem younger and a more likely hero, the first line was changed to "It is a curious thing that at my age - 55 last birthday..." which would make him 6 years old when he married his first wife in 1835.BLKD p. 184, pnl. 4: "Oh, Allan, you're not even a hundred and fifty yet!" 1840s *'1841' – The Chevalier C. Auguste Dupin solves the Murders in the Rue Morgue.LGV1:1 p. 17, pnl. 6 *'c. 1849' – Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity. Sometime after this, Count Allamistakeo goes to sleep again after having his portrait done; in 1898, we see both his sleeping form and his portrait in the British Museum. 1850s *'1857-1858''' – Prince Dakkar (later known as Captain Nemo) takes part in The Indian Rebellion of 1857, also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. Nemo later relates to Miss Wilhelmina Murray that he considered himself to never have surrendered as the Indian rebels had in 1858.LGV2:1 p. 13, pnl. 2 1860s *'1864'BLKD p. 105 – Prince Dakkar by this point, at the very latest, has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus (later termed the Nautilus I), which he has been designing for about seven years. *'1865' – Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo", launches the submersible boat "Nautilus", severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate.BLKD p.104 *'1865, c. June-October' – At Oxford, England, the River Thames, "somewhere between Godstow and Folly Bridge", the elder sister of one Miss A. L. awakens to discover her younger sibling gone without trace and presumably abducted. Later, in mid-October of the same year, Miss A. L. is found in the same meadow she vanished from about four months earlier.TNTA:1 pp. 2-3 *'1866' – Captain Nemo's Nautilus first sighted. Captain John Carter, of the Confederate Army, travels to Mars via astral projection. On his way between the planets, however, his astral form is temporarily intercepted by a mysterious Time Traveller, drawing him into the events of "Allan and the Sundered Veil." Afterwards Carter's astral form travels on toward Mars, beginning his adventures among the Green Men of Mars. *'1867' – First actual encounter with Captain Nemo. *'1870' – Sergeant James Winston Pepper, of the British Navy, is lost at sea off the coast of South America.TNTA:3 p. 1. Apocrypha: Almanac Editors: This page contains what may be an error or obfuscation by Squiffy, or one of the other Editors of the Almanac, as it states that Nemo dies in May 1909, when the events of "Century: 1910" show he probably dies in April 1910. 1870s *'1871' – Jack Harkaway, an orphan, carves out a niche for himself at the Pomona House School with his fists and his wits and plays vicious pranks on the faculty.Jack Harkaway's Schooldays by Bracebridge Hemyng, 1871 *'1871' – Six years after her presumed abduction, Miss A. L., during a family visit to the Deanery of Christ Church, Oxford, passes through a looking glass in the Deanery and into the same "contra-rational" world she spoke of six years ago. Upon returning, a mere seven minutes later, she became ill. The disorder prevented her from eating and weakened her until death in late November.Note: the death of Alice is an invention of Moore's and does not appear in Carroll's workTNTA:1 p. 3 *'1872'Internal Timeline – Basil Hallward, the artist, paints a portrait of Dorian Gray. *'1872, Wednesday, October 2, 8:45 p.m. (GMT)' – Phileas Fogg sets out on his 80-day tour around the world. *'1874' – Jack Harkaway and his friends set out to sea on the ship Fairy and begin an adventure around the world fighting pirates and brigands.Jack Harkaway at Sea; His Adventures Afloat and Ashore by Bracebridge Hemyng, c. 1874 Wilhelmina Murray is born.BLKD p. 184, pnl. 4: "I'm eighty-four...". Basil Hallward paints a sweeping naval scene to commemorate the battle [[Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea#Plot summary|between the Abraham Lincoln and the Nautilus I]] seven years prier. Some time after 1878 the painting, as oft does with Hallward paintings, magically changes to depict the more up-to-date state of the Nautilus (the Nautilus II) attacking a vessel at sea.BLKD p.104 *'1876' – Dr. Eric Bellman leads the "Bellman Expedition" to the "peculiar hole" located "perhaps a mile from Godstow." On April 23 the group ventured into the "well-like space" whereupon the expedition members vanished along with the hole. Their party reappeared in October, completely insane, minus one member and one member strangely, and fatally, transmogrified.TNTA:1 pp. 3-4 *'1878' – On Lincoln Island Captain Nemo and his crew launch the Nautilus II, a much more advanced craft. 1880s *'1880's' – Captain Nemo purchases the Arabic log of the Iraqi adventurer Sinbad.TNTA:4 p. 2 Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, is transported to Mars via a magic carpet. *'1880 to 1930' – William Sampson Sr. and William Sampson Jr. record/report sites around Ardistan, which shares borders with Pakistan, Afghanistan and Persia.THNA:4 p. 3 *'1881'TNTA:2 p. 3 – The infamous "Phantom Incident" occurs beneath the Opéra Garnier. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson meet in London and become roommates. *'1883' – The Lincoln Island incident which the French authorities believe saw the end of Captain Nemo. In actuality, he has faked his death with the assistance of the Lincoln Island colonists.LGV1:1 p. 16, pnl. 3 *'1883-1884' – "King Solomon's Mine" Expedition led by the big game hunter Allan Quatermain. *'1885, January to June 21' – William Sampson Senior participates in the fight against the Muhammad Ahmad, the self-proclaimed Mahdi, called the "Mad Mahdi" by the English at the time, in North Africa.LGV2:3 p. 7, pnl. 5 *'1886'LGV1:2 Front Cover – The murderous events surrounding the activities of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde necessitate the pair's flight from England to France, where they will stay for the next dozen years or so. Jean Robur kidnaps the lighter-than-air lobbyists of the Weldon Institute of Aeronautics and takes them around the world on a five week tour aboard his heavier-than-air airship the Albatross, only to be sabotaged by them during their escape. *'c. 1886-1887' – Harry Quatermain, Allan Quatermain's only son, dies, spurring Allan Quatermain and company to return to Africa for another adventure. Allan Quatermain fakes his own death in order to escape the world.Allan Quatermain by H. Rider Haggard, 1887ATSV:1 p. 3 *'1888' – Campion Bond possibly recruited into British Intelligence while in school. *'1889' – Allan Quatermain returns to England to seek Lady Ragnall and her supply of the "taduki" drug which has the power to send you to another life in another time, to which he has become addicted. This precipitates the adventure of Allan and the Sundered Veil, which, ultimately, leave him with vague prognaticative visions of the future. 1890s *'1890' – Basil Hallward's portrait of Dorian Gray, having deteriorated somewhat over the years, has miraculously reconstituted itself at the same time as Dorian Gray himself dies and becomes disfigured. The painting hereafter begins to decay again until some time before mid-1898 when it is brought to the British Museum for restoration. *'1890, July' – Captain Nemo (Prince Dakkar) and his crew travel to the Cape of Good Hope in the Nautilus submersible and encounter several strange islands along the wayTNTA:4 p.1, including Nacumera''Voiage and Travayle of Sir John Maundevile'' by Sir John Mandeville. *'1891'LGV1:2 p. 9, pnl. 3. "Since the Great Detective's death seven years ago...", May 4Doyle, Sir Arthur Conan. "The Adventure of the Final Problem. Strand Magazine. December 1893. – The disappearance of Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarty in SwitzerlandLGV1:5 p.1-7. Both presumed dead. *'1894'Doyle, Sir Arthur Conan. The Adventure of the Empty House." Colliers Sep 26 1903. "It was in the spring of the year 1894..." – The Great Detective Sherlock Holmes returns to England, though secretly (probably under an assumed name), and will remain so until 1903 when Doctor John Watson begins publishing his account of the Great Detective's cases again. Though, in Dr. Watson's later accounts of the cases between 1894 and 1903 he will skew the facts slightly to the effect of making it appear that the Great Detective's return was known – this annoying anachronism may have been the choice of Dr. Watson's editor and Literary Agent, Arthur Conan Doyle. Captain Nemo makes extensive explorations of Antarctica, circumnavigating the continent and making extensive explorations of the interiorTNTA:6 pp. 1-3. *'1895' – The man later known as the Time Traveller finishes his fantastic time machine and begins his temporal adventures''The Time Machine'' by H. G. Wells. For the purposes of this time-line, however, these anachronistic travels appear in the order they would appear on the timeline proper, not in the order the Time Traveller perceived them. Professor Selwyn Cavor writes the British Minister of Scientific Progress of the imperative of beating the French to the moonLGV1:2 Back Cover. *'c. 1896' – The haemavoric (or blood eating) Molluscs, having conquered a community of SornsLGV2:1 p.18, pnl.3 on Mars and used them for livestock and foodstuffsSee in Wells' War of the Worlds how he described the invader's former victims from Mars here, send the Crystal Egg to Earth. It ends up in the shop window of a mister C. Cave. In the lighter gravity of Mars, the Molluscs stand upright on, and hop about upon, their tentacles and graft wings onto their backs using "flesh mechanics." They used the Crystal Egg to spy on Earth.Wells, H. G. "The Crystal Egg." The New Review, May 1897.LGV2:1 p. 19, pnl. 3 On Earth, specifically Nobles Island, off Ecuador, Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his research base are beset by unfortunate incidence which necessitate his relocation to Wild Wood in England's South Downs.LGV2:5 p. 19, pnl. 2 *'1897' – Hawley Griffin disappears from public view when he becomes The Invisible Man. Ishmael, first officer aboard the Nautilus, reports a sighting of the "ghost submersible" around Drakes Passage, later known as the Yellow Submarine, as recorded in the Nautilus's logbook by Captain Nemo. *'1897, May' – Mr. Cave dies mysteriously. The Crystal Egg is soon thereafter sold to a "tall, dark man in grey", in reality Sherlock Holmes.Wellman, Manly Wade. Sherlock Holmes's War of the Worlds. New York Warner Books, 1975 It can still be seen sitting by the window of his study in July 1898. *'1897LGV1:2 p. 6, pnl. 4, August 8' – Dracula arrives in England. *'1897, August-November 3' – Wilhelmina Murray, later Wilhelmina Harker through marriage, fights Count Dracula in England and across Europe in a battle for her very soul. *'1897, c. December' – Jonathan and Wilhelmina Harker divorce after their return to London.BLKD p. 98. "It was during the late months of 1897... M explained to me the scarcely credible events in which Mrs. Harker (who, reverting to her maiden name immediately after her divorce, now styled herself Miss Wilhelmina Murray) had become embroiled at the beginnings of the current year.". In some financial hardship, Mina Murray takes employment with British Intelligence.BLKD pp. 98-99 *'c. 1898, January-May' – Captain Kettle transports Miss Murray to Lincoln Island where she manages to recruit Captain Nemo into the League. She returns to England aboard the Nautilus *'1898, April 14' – The Titan, a British passenger liner, strikes an iceberg in the North Atlantic and sinks around midnight. *'1898, May'LGV1:1 p. 1, pnl. 1 – Wilhelmina Murray and Captain Nemo set out from the cliffs of Dover in the Nautilus to travel to Egypt to recruit Allan Quatermain into their League.LGV1:1 pp. 4-5 *'1898, Early-Mid June' – Wilhelmina Murray and Captain Nemo arrive in Cairo, Egypt, where they, with some minor difficulty, recruit and detoxify Allan Quatermain, who has become a pathetic opium addict in his later years.LGV1:1 p.6-12 *'1898, June 27–28'LGV1:2 p. 1, pnl. 1 – The three of them (Mina, Allan, Nemo) arrive in Paris, France, where they, with the help of the aged C. Auguste Dupin, capture Mr. Edward Hyde (as well as his alter-ego Dr. Henry Jekyll), and return to England. *'1898, Early July'LGV2:1 p. 1, pnl. 1 – A unified coalition of Martian armies under the command of John Carter, of Virginia, and Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, make one final attack on the last stronghold of the alien creatures which have plagued Mars for some time, creatures they call the Molluscs. The siege is successful only by using the combined strength of all the significant armies of Mars, including the giantish Sorns. Unfortunately, the Molluscs manage to escape in several cylinder shaped refugee ships bound for Earth.LGV2:1 Carter and Jones find the twin of the Crystal Egg in the Molluscs’ abandoned stronghold, and through it can see the interior of Sherlock Holmes' flat, the bust he keeps by the window and the street opposite. The launch of these craft are seen on Earth, and believed to be volcanic eruptions, and are reported as such in the London papers.LGV1:3 p. 4, pnl. 4 *'1898, July 3'LGV1:2 p. 12, pnl. 1 – Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, and Nemo arrive in Edmonton, London, at Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen, where they capture Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, who has been raping the schoolgirls of the academy and produced at least three illegitimate children. *'1898, July 5'LGV1:2 p. 20, pnl. 1 – The three official League members arrive at what will become their base of operation, the Secret Annexe of the British Museum in Bloomsbury, London, where they officially induct Hyde, Jekyll, and Hawley Griffin into their League. *'1898, c. July 6-August'LGV1:5 p. 8, pnl. 1 4''' – The League make inquiries as to the location of the Devil Doctor, the "Lord of Limehouse" in London, reconnoitring back at the Nautilus (which has dropped anchor in the Thames River in Wapping, London) that evening, which has become their lodging in London. Through infiltration, sabotage, subterfuge, suspicion, quick thinking, and violence the League manage to survive the first London "Air War", which is waged between London's leading criminal factions: Professor James Moriarty controlling London's West End and the Devil Doctor controlling London's East End. Both faction leaders are presumed dead. Mycroft Holmes assumes control of British Intelligence *'''1898, August 5 – The Molluscs, falsely called Martians by the public of Earth, land in Horsell, in the South of England, in the early morning. The League, under Wilhelmina Murray, is dispatched to investigate, and witness the onset of "Martian" aggression. *'1898, Saturday'LGV2:3 p.1, pnl.1, August 6 – British artillery and infantry regiments guarding the Horsell Commons crater are vaporized by "Martian" heat rays. Murray Group pull back to London and their British Museum base. Map with British Artillery positions stolen. *'1898, Sunday, August 7'LGV2:4 p. 1, pnl. 1 – The War of the Worlds has reached just south of London, where Captain Nemo and Mr. Hyde, in the Nautilus take part in fighting along the locks connecting to the River Thames, defending London from its inevitable siege. Meanwhile Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain arrive in WildwoodLGV2:6 p. 1. The sign for "Wildwood" can be seen here, in England's South Downs, to seek out a secret British research installation run by the eccentric scientist Dr. Alphonse Moreau. *'1898, Monday, August 8' - "Martians" clog the Thames with red weedLGV2:5 p.2-3, pnl.1. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray found copulating in the woods by Rupert the BearLGV2:5 p. 8, pnl. 1. Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, answers for his crimes against England and Humanity with his life. Murray and Quatermain have meeting with Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his Animen.LGV2:5 p. 18, pnl. 1 *'1898, August 9' – Final victory over the "Martians" in the Battle of South London. Citing moral issues, Captain Nemo resigns from the League and returns to his family on Lincoln Island. Edward Hyde turns the tide of the battle, but does not survive to see final victory. Martians die of the "common cold."LGV2:6 *'1898, August 12' – Aeronaut Jean Robur writes a letter to Luftkapitan Mors, describing the events of the last two weeks.LGV1:6 Back Cover: "Robur, in private correspondence with Luftkapitan Mors, August 12, 1898" *'1898, September 30The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'', vol. 2, Issue 6: "'You Should See Me Dance the Polka...'" by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill, p. 25, Pnl. 1 – Wilhelmina Murray's League officially dissolved. *'''1898, c. October 2 through 1899, July – Wilhelmina spends some months in the matriarchal settlement of Coradine, in Scotland, in order to recuperate from the "Martian" invasion. *'1899, July 7' - Wilhelmina, in response to a letter from Quatermain, writes that a visit from him to Coradine would not only be permissible, but, to Mina, very welcome, as she has become quite bored with the women of the all female community.BLKD p. 111 *'1899, c. July'-'September 7' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, once again in the employ of British Intelligence, are sent to Massachusetts to investigate the bizarre and dreamlike apparitions reportedly seen there. The two of them make acquaintance with Randolph Carter, who has been researching the realm of dreams, and has been investigating along similar lines.TNTA:3 p. 8 *'1899, September 8' – Allan Quatermain writes to Campion Bond that they are returning to England from Massachusetts. *'1899, Late' – Serpentine Park renamed Hyde Park after the events of 1898LGV2:6 p. 25, p. 4, and a statue of Edward Hyde, by Jacob EpsteinTNTA:3 p. 4, erected in Hyde's honour. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray return to England from America and begin the investigation of the United Avondale Phalanstery. The investigation occupies them until Mid-August 1900BLKD p.108. *'1900, Mid-August' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain go on assignment to Africa in search of the City of Kôr and the Pool of Fire and Life, which grants youth and immortality. On the sea trip to Africa, Wilhelmina records several interesting, though previously explored, islands that the ship passes. *'1900, December 24' – Wilhelmina Murray writes that they've located Kôr in the "British Protectorate of Uganda" on the Fantippoan Postmaster General's "detailed map of Africa."TNTA:4 p. 7 Twentieth century 1900s *'1901, January 8' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain trek southeast from the Kingdom of Fantippo, in Africa, to Uganda and the hidden city of Kôr, passing several interesting kingdoms and lands as they go, and finding the Fire of Life as well as a "stone etched map of Abyssinia... by the crater pool."TNTA:4 p. 8 *'1901' – The difficulties encountered in the effort to rebuild London after the Martian Invasion of 1898, and also the strain of returning to full military strength, is cited as one of the primary reasons England loses the Boer War. The Airship WarsTNTA:5 p. 1. In The War in the Air, the story takes place some time after 1907, TNTA states that it takes place in 1901. Given that London saw aerial warfare and alien invasion as early as 1898. break out between the German Empire and the United States, and quickly spreads throughout Europe – devastating London and other major cities. The English lunar expedition, delayed in 1898 from its original goal of reaching the moon by November 1900, succeeds travelling to and annexing the moon. Selwyn Cavor does not survive the journey, and a monument is dedicated to him in St. James ParkBLKD p.106-107, pnl.1. Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain find Kôr in Africa and bathe in the Pool of Fire and Life, making both of them immortal and rejuvenating Allan to a younger age. To conceal his mystical age change and prevent British Intelligence from finding out about the fire's regenerative abilities, they claim nothing had happened and Allan died of exposure later on, claiming the rejuvenated hunter to be his son, Allan Quatermain, Jr.. Rumours of Sherlock Holmes's continued existence circulate, though nothing is at this time substantiatedTNTA:5 p. 1. The beginning of the crime spree of the super-criminal known as Fantômas. Fantômas will continue to plague authorities for at least the next four decades. *'1901, July' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, return to England. *'1901, Late' – Mina visits the Dr. Reverend Eric Bellman, the last survivor of the Bellman Expedition, and obtains a map to Snark Island for British Intelligence. Wilhelmina also makes inquiries regarding Winton Pond"Under the Garden" by Graham Greene, 1963: Here there are tunnels that contain many of the characters found in Wonderland. and its small island of East Anglia. *'1902' – Sherlock Holmes publicly announces his survival of the events of 1894. Allan Quatermain Junior, and Wilhelmina Murray travel to Ireland as part of their two-year investigation of dimensional weak points throughout the British Isles. *'1902, February' - In May 1898 this was the projected completion date of the Channel Causeway, stretching from the Cliffs of Dover to France.LGV1:1 p. 2 *'1903' – Dr. John Watson begins publishing his accounts of his experiences of his work and association with Sherlock Holmes (See 1894). Arsène Lupin encounters and battles against Sherlock Holmes. *'1904' – Whilst honeymooning in Cairo, Oliver Haddo comes into contact with the demon-goddess Smarra, who bids him write down the Liber Logos (or Book of the Word) over a period of three days. Shortly thereafter, he leaves the Order of the Golden Twilight or 'Geltische Dammerung,' and forms his own 'Ordo Templi Terra,' or Order of the Temple of Earth.BLKD p. 28 *'1904, Early May'BLKD p. 112 – Wilhelmina Murray travels to Sussex to investigate the mysterious "Wish House""The Wish House" by Rudyard Kipling, 1926 and the strange case of the Starkadder Apparition near Smalldene. Also, Mina meets an elderly man who keeps bees in FulworthDoyle, Sir Arthur Conan. "The Adventure of the Lion's Mane." Liberty Nov 27 1926, Sussex, (a retired Sherlock Holmes).TNTA:1 p. 2 Aeronaut Jean Robur is presumed dead after the events of his lake Eerie shenanigans. *'1905' – Doctor Omega and colleagues travel to Mars and bring back the Martian Tiziraou, a dwarfish, pumpkin-headed creature with tentacle-like arms.Le Docteur Oméga – Adventures Fantastiques de Trois Français dans la Planète Mars (Dr. Omega – Fantastic Adventures of Three Frenchmen on the Planet Mars) by Arnould Galopin Tiziraou is later spotted in the Paris sewers.TNTA:2 p. 3 Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain Jr.'s investigation of strange phenomenon around the British Isles comes to a close. *'1906, March'-September – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, are deployed to Asia, with primary emphasis on strengthening diplomatic relations between Russia and England for the upcoming Anglo-Russian Convention. The two research many interesting lands throughout China, Persia and Russia. Notably, the city of Shangri-La in Tibet."TNTA:5 p.6 *'1906, September 5' – Wilhelmina Murray writes a letter to London from Shangri-La reporting that she and Allan Jr. have met Orlando and that the three of them are heading toward Moscow, and that they should arrive there before the end of the year. *'1906, Late' – Second Murray League is ordered to leave Moscow for the port of Tiksi, and thereby return to England via a trans-polar investigation through the Arctic Ocean.TNTA:6, p. 3 *'1906, December 25' – Second Murray League are still travelling by coach to Tiksi at this time. *'1906, December 27' – Second Murray League depart Tiksi aboard the rented ice-breaker The Joseph, under the captainship of Rudolf Svejk, bound for the Chukchi Sea. *'1906, December 28' – Second Murray League, Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Junior and Orlando, arrive in the Chukchi Sea and pass by Elisee Reclus Island''Une Ville de Verre'' by Alphonse Brown, 1891. *'1906, December c. 30' – Second Murray League turn northwest and pass by Vichenbolk Land. *'1907, January 1' – Second Murray League have encounter with two giant, cultured, dinosaurian inhabitants from the subterranean North Pole Kingdom''Le Peuple du Pôle'' by Carles Derennes, 1907. *'1907, January 2–3' – Second Murray League discovers the Polar Bear Kingdom''20,000 Lieues Sous Les Glaces'' (or 20,000 Leagues Under the Ice) by Mór Jókai, 1876. After spending some time with these talking Bears, they head east toward Norway's Svalbard islands. *'1907, January 4–6' – Second Murray League sails past Gaster's Island''The Fourth Book of the Deeds and Sayings of the Good Pantagruel'' by François Rabelais, 1552, and enters the Sea of Frozen Words, and sailed past Queen Island''Les Aventures du capitaine Hatteras au Pôle Nord'', or The Adventures of Captain Hatteras by Jules Verne, 1866, Thule, and HyperboreaTNTA:6 p. 5. *'1907, January 7' – Second Murray League's ice breaker The Joseph finds itself unable to sail farther north, due to heavy ice. *'1907, January 8 to March 19, or thereabouts' – Second Murray League heads out on foot into the Back of the North Wind, freakishly warm for being so far north. This group spends what, subjectively, seems like three days, but is actually closer to three months, in the Back of the North Wind, and encounter such peoples and places as Frankenstein's Creature, Olympia, Toyland, a "forlorn and sorry chap" who lacks identification, and Noddy, and are made aware of a "bold, fearless black balloonist", before leaving. *'1907, March 10' – Wilhelmina posts a letter to England reporting that they are the guests of Queen Olympia in Toyland. *'1907, March 25' – Second Murray League arrives in Blazing Worlds Archipelago, on their way back to the British Isles.TNTA:6 p. 6 *'1907, April' – Murray, Quatermain and Orlando return to Great Britain. *'1908' – Mr. Campion Bond publishes his memoirs, Memoirs of an English Intelligencer.LGV1:1 Back Cover First reports of a mysterious French hero known as the NyctalopeL'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau or The Man Who Could Live Underwater by Jean de La Hire Oliver Haddo barely escapes a disastrous fire at his Stapfordshire estate,BLKD p. 26 the world believes him dead.CENT:1 p. 19, pnl.2 Haddo is actually living under the name "Dr. Karswell Trelawney."CENT:1 p. 50, pnl. 4 *'1908, April' – The Channel Causeway, a bridge between the Dover Cliffs and France, is completed. *'c. 1909' – It is sometime this year, British Intelligence speculates, that the League clone "Die Zwielichthelden" was formed. Its members, based in Berlin's Metropolis, include the criminal genius Dr. Mabuse, the homicidal mesmerist Dr. Caligari, engineer Dr. Rotwang and his female automaton, the Maschinenmensch.BLKD p. 113 The first reports of a mysterious French "supernatural detective" calling himself the "Sâr Dubnotal"Le Manoir Hanté de Creh'h-ar-Vran (The Haunted Manor of Creh'h-ar-Vran) by Norbert Sévestre, January 1909. The Second Murray Group is completed with the additions of Thomas Carnacki and Arthur James Raffles. *'c. 1910' – Doctors Caligari and Mabuse, members of the German counterpart League, "Die Zweilicht-Helden", begin their campaign of misinformation against the English and French intelligence communities. Their goal is to embroil the two in conflict, leaving themselves (and Germany) free to further their ambitions without outside interference. This sets the stage for a future confrontation between the English and French leagues.BLKD pp. 113-114 *'1910'CENT: 1 p. 1, pnl. 1 The daughter of Captain Nemo, Janni, stows away aboard a passing ship, running away from her father and her home on Lincoln Island in defiance of her dying father's wish that she become his successor. *'1910' The Second Murray Group, acting on the visionary dreams of its member Thomas Carnacki, begin investigations into a secret doomsday cult somewhere in London. Janni, now styling herself Jenny Diver, arrives in London. Jack MacHeath returns to London after a near twenty-two year absence. In his bed on Lincoln Island, Captain Nemo (Prince Dakkar) dies. *'1910, April 20–21'BLKD p. 37 – Halley's Comet would have been visible at night at about April 20 in 1910. All other dates of events taking place in London are judged by their connection to this approximate date. – is encountered by Mina Murray and Raffles at King's CrossCENT:1 pp. 39-41. Allan Quatermain Junior, Orlando and Carnacki break into Oliver Haddo's "Profess-House." The pirates of the Black Nautilus raid the London docks and "Pirate Jenny" leaves with them as their captain. *'1910, Late' – Jenny Diver''The Beggar's Opera'' by John Gay, 1728, and The Threepenny Opera by Bertolt Brecht and Kurt Weill, 1928 starts adding to the Nautilus's logbook. Professor George Edward Challenger makes an expedition to Peru, where he discovers something amazingCENT:1 p. 13, pnl. 2. 1910s *'1911' – The Caswell family fights the ancient entity the "White Worm", existent beneath their ancestral home of Castra Regis in Staffordshire. *'1911, Mid' – Les Hommes Mysterieux assembled in response to reports of the activities of England and Germany's extraordinary teams. *'1912' – Professor George Edward Challenger, sometime consultant to the League, makes a return expedition to South America, where he explores Maple White Land, where there be dinosaurs. The Second Murray League visits Launcelot's tomb in Northumberland, for reasons that remain unexplained, before returning to London. Thereafter, Allan Junior and Mina travel across Europe on holiday, briefly investigating the Castle Dracula and Selene''La Ville Vampire'', by Paul Féval, 1874 before arriving at their destination, Evarchia, on the coast of the Black Sea. Meanwhile, in London, Thomas Carnacki encounters a spirit that gives him precognitive visions, portending the League's clash with Les Hommes Mysterieux in Paris and the onset of World War I. British Intelligence, swayed by artful propaganda disseminated by Die Zweilicht-Helden, supposes that France plans to provoke a world war with their Hommes Mysterieux.BLKD p. 114 *'1913, Early' – The Second Murray League, consisting of Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Junior, Orlando, and A. J. Raffles travel to France, possibly via the agrarian republic of Calejava''Histoire de Calejava ou de l'Ilse des Hommes Raisonnables, avec le Paralelle de leur Morale et du Christianisme'' by Claude Gilbert, 1700 on the Bay of Biscay. They intend to confront Les Hommes Mysterieux and thus prevent the horrific visions of world war seen by Carnacki, who remains in Britain, laid low by fever. *'1913, February 23' – The Second Murray Group's first attempt to confront Les Hommes Mysterieux ends in disaster when their balloon assault on Jean Robur's airship is halted more than a half-mile distant by his airborne artillery. *'1913, March 14' – Murray's League, having made their way to Paris after surviving their crash-landing in rural France, are lured to the Paris Opera by Les Hommes Mysterieux. The league's skirmish ends indecisively when the terrorist mastermind Fantômas remotely detonates a large cache of explosives sequestered in the former lair of the Phantom of the Opera, collapsing a portion of the above opera house. Though the explosion and subsequent collapse cause some 200 casualties, Orlando and Allan Junior survive and assist at digging bodies out of the rubble; Raffles and Mina, who were under the Opera House at the time, remain missing. Most of the French League's whereabouts remains unclear.BLKD pp. 114-115 *'1913, March 15–17' – Wilhelmina Murray and Arthur Raffles are lost in the caverns below Paris, encountering the Graveyard of Unwritten Books and the Land of the Fattipuffs. Returning to the surface on the 17th.BLKD p.115 *'1913, August 11' – Orlando posts a letter to Carnacki that they are returning home after the events at the Paris Opera. *'1914, August 2' – Notorious German spy-ring uncovered. Mr. Altamont disappears, last being seen driving down a dark country road in the company of Dr. John Watson. *'1914, August 3' – Germany declares war on France. *'1914, August 4' – Germany declares war on Great Britain. *'1914, August 23–24' – At the Battle of Mons, Orlando, along with Edmund Blackadder and Private S. Baldric, witnesses Agincourt's phantom bowmen aiding the English soldiers. *'1915' – Arthur Raffles dies in the Second Battle of Ypres. *'1915, May' – Richard Hannay, a British Military intelligence agent and associate of Allan and Mina's, returns to London from Rhodesia and is, via a call for help from a fellow spy, pulled inexorably into the "terribly cryptic"BLKD p.84, pnl.4 Case of The Thirty Nine Steps.BLKD p. 84 *'1916, c. September' – Jean Robur's airship shot down at the Battle of Somme, the Germans retaking air supremacy at this time in the battle. 1920s *'1922, Summer' – Orlando attends the wild parties of Jay Gatsby.BLKD p. 46, pnl. 4 *'1925, March 23' – The crew of the schooner Emma, aboard the yacht Alert, commandeered from pirates, land on a small island raised from the sea off the coast of New Zealand, containing the city of R'lyeh. (One Survivor).Lovecraft, H. P. "The Call of Cthulhu." Weird Tales February, 1928 *'c. 1925' – Orlando becomes one of the Bright Young People set, and consorts and parties with, among others, the set's leader, Agatha Runcible, Lord and Lady Greystoke and Bertie Wooster. *'1926' – R'lyeh is discovered by British authorities. The workers' riots in the Berlin Metropolis take place, Professor C.A. Rotwang and his Maschinenmensch are the believed instigators, both possibly dying in the conflagration. *'1928'BLKD p. 25 – In one of the League's few documented appearances in the late 1920s/early 1930s, Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Orlando, and Thomas Carnacki travel to Brinkley Court, Worcestershire, to put down a dangerous reformed cult. They are summoned by Jeeves, who was present with his master, Bertie Wooster. Jeeves was alerted to the presence of the cult when his master informed him the groundskeeper, Peabody, spoke at great lengths regarding the great "Cool Lulu", the reservation of "Riley", and the city of Yuggoth, which Wooster supposed was in Massachusetts. A body of an Elder Thing is later recovered from the scene, buried in the garden.BLKD pp. 116-119 *'1930' – Scientific Expedition to the Black Lagoon. (No Survivors). *'1930, May' – New Traveller's Almanac completed and is published by HM Stationary Office.LGV1 (paperback), p. 160 and p. 207 Apocrypha: This travel guide written by Alan "Squiffy" Moore (b. 1847), and his team at the private wing of the British Museum.''LGV1 (paperback), Back Cover *'1930, September 2''' – Miskatonic University's Pabodie Expedition to Antarctica of 1930-1931 sets out from Boston Harbor. 1930s *'1931' – The Miskatonic University Pabodie Expedition ends in disaster with a Professor Lake's party and their dogs being murdered during the night at their camp at the foot of Professor Lake's discovery, the Mountains of Madness. Strangely preserved frozen specimens, dubbed Elder Things by Mr. Danforth are also missing or otherwise buried in peculiar fashion. One man and most of the dog's bodies are never accounted for. *'1934, December' – Count Zero menaces the Famous Five and co, including Billy Bunter, over the Christmas holiday in an effort to fund the Italian Invasion of Abyssinia.Hamilton, Charles. "The Ghost of Polpelly." The Magnet 1452-1455 (1935-1936) Zero will continue to be a dangerous adversary of the Famous Five until at least well into 1946.BLKD p. 148- 149 *'1934-1935' – Vull the Invisible has his most calibrated adventures.Murdock, Temple. "Vull the Invisible!" The Ranger, December 29, 1934-January 18, 1935Murdock, Temple. "Vull the Invisible." The Ranger, January 26-February 23, 1935Murdock, Temple. "The Man Who Was Two." The Ranger, March 9-April 6, 1935 *'1937' – The first "Jungle Robot", predecessor to the Robot Archie, is taken, by two young explorers, on an expedition to Africa (No Survivors). The Robot, or what is left of it, is later seen in the British Museum's Secret Annexe.BLKD p. 30, pnl. 1 *'1937, Spring' – Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Jr., and Orlando travel via submarine to Blazing World ArchipelagoBLKD p. 46, pnl. 5. Emma Night, daughter of Sir John Night, is bornBLKD p. 78, pnl. 7: Here it is stated that Sir John Knight died "earlier this year", the year being 1958 (BLKD p.1, pnl.1). BLKD p. 129, pnl. 4: here Emma says her father died "right after his birthday luncheon in May." And here we see how old Emma was when her father died. It is around this time that Hugo Drummond begins working for his friend John Night breaking strikes and thwarting other acts of social activismBLKD p. 80, pnl. 4. At the time Night and Drummond were known as Johnny Bull and Bulldog, respectively. Drummond is made Emma's godfather. *'1937, Winter' – Wilhelmina Murray and co return to England, handing in a possibly fabricated report regarding subterranean exploits in the North of England, known for subterranean sites of interest to British Intelligence. *'1939' – Ruthless Tomanian dictator Adenoid Hynkel starts World War II with an invasion of Österlich.BLKD p. 47, pnl.1 1940s *'1941' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain, Junior, return to London after dynamiting a half-mile section of the Channel Causeway. The two are sent on a mission to the United States in order to convince them to enter the war on England's behalf.BLKD p. 147 *'1942' – Emma Night meets her godfather Hugo Drummond for the first time.BLKD p. 80, pnl.3 *'1943' - Orlando, having joined the RAF, is shot down over France, but manages to escape back to London to find the League's Museum base deserted. He takes the time on leave from the RAF to compose a brief memoir, which is published in the TRUMP not too long thereafter in nine chapters as "The Life of ORLANDO."BLKD p. 47, pnl. 2 At this point both Dr. C.A. Rotwang and Vull the Invisible are probably confirmed dead, their effects being kept in the Secret Annexe of the British Museum. *'1944' – Orlando slips from view of British authorities, some say because he has been turned into an orange cat.BLKD p. 157BLKD p. 181, pnl. 2 *'1945' – World War II ends; postwar elections lead to a victory for the Labour Party which, under the leadership of General Sir Harold WhartonBLKD p. 83, pnl. 6 a member of the Famous Five during his school days at Greyfriars. The party restructures itself as the Ingsoc Party and installs a totalitarian government. Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Junior sever all ties with British Intelligence while in America, and disappear into obscurity. *'1946' – Robert Kim Cherry, a member of the Famous Five during his school days at Greyfriars, now using the pseudonym of Harry Lime fakes his death in the sewers of Vienna, sometime afterward becoming the new M.BLKD p. 78, pnl. 9BLKD p. 90, pnl. 5 The Ministry of Love assembles the "surrogate League" under Capt. Joan Warralson. Their membership included Professor James Grey, new invisible man Dr. Peter Bradey, The Wolf of Kabul, and the Iron Warrior. *'1947' – The Warralson Team fight a cabal of the Famous Five's most powerful adversaries, led by criminal mastermind and former agent of Fascist Italy, Count Zero, and the slaver/pirate James SoamesHamilton, Charles. "The Treasure Hunters." The Magnet #1017-1026 (1927)Hamilton, Charles. "Greyfriars Holiday Annual, 1928." The Magnet #1087-1089 (1928)Hamilton, Charles. "Greyfriars Holiday Annual, 1938." The Magnet #1609-1612 (1938-1939)Hamilton, Charles. "Billy Bunter's Hair Raid." The Magnet #1676-1682 (1940). The mission is an apparent failure and the Warralson Team is disbanded. *'1948' – The INGSOC Party purges Limehouse.BLKD p. 23, pnl.5 1950s *'1952 c. November' – The Life of Orlando is intended to be republished as a facsimile in the August-October 1953 editions of TRUMP, but is suppressed beforehandBLKD p. 29 - note at bottom. General Sir Harold Wharton, known as "Big Brother", diesBLKD p. 83 pnl. 6, "They're old notes. Wharton died in '52." on the 27th and is replaced as Party leader by Gerald O'Brien . *'1953, July' – An attempt by the British Experimental Rocket Group, under the leadership of Professor Bernard Quatermass, to re-establish the British Space Program ends in disaster when the three astronauts contract a devastating space fungus that stalks London and, eventually, is confronted at Westminster Abbey . *'c. 1955' – Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain are in San Francisco, and help Sal Paradyse and Dean Moriarty defeat Dr. Sachs and the Nova Mob.BLKD pp. 150-155: "The Crazy Wide Forever" *'1956, September 7' – The Black Dossier is completed.BLKD p.156 *'1958, May'BLKD p. 129, pnl. 4 – James Bond, under secret contract from the C.I.A., assassinates industrialist Sir John Night. As an alibi for Bond, the C.I.A. fabricates the events of Dr. No (this is a subtle joke on their part as there was "no doctor").BLKD p. 169, pnl. 5-8 *'1958, c. November 21' – Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain steal the Black Dossier in hopes of discerning how much the new M knows about them.BLKD pp. 1-15 *'1958, c. November 22' – Jimmy, Hugo Drummond, and Miss Night are assembled to capture Mina and Allan.BLKD p.76-81 *'1958, c. November 23' – After hijacking and crashing an XL RocketBLKD p.139-145, Murray and Quatermain escape to The Blazing World with the Golliwog.BLKD pp. 158-176 1960s *'c. 1963' – Wilhelmina Murray, in the guise of the deceased Vull the Invisible , attempts to gather super-heroes together to form a group called "The Seven Stars." The groups members include Satin and Captain Universe (Jim Logan). *'1964' – In Paris, Allan Quatermain and Orlando play out dominance and submission fantasies with the descendants of the Silling Castle survivors. For this period of time, the female Orlando is referred to only as O. by Allan and those involved. In the Blazing World, Prospero assembles a team to intervene in a war between tribes of lunar inhabitants, including Miss Wilhelmina Murray. *'1969' - Andrew Norton, having travelled from 1910, arrives in 1969 at King's Cross Station, London. The Far Future *'802,701' - The Time Traveler, having just arrived from 1895, meets Weena of the Eloi and battles the Morlocks. *'Post-802,701' - The Time Traveler, meeting with time displaced Allan Quatermain, John Carter and Howard Carter, fight the Eldritch horrors of Yuggoth. Sources Jess Nevins has produced a series of annotations for each volume which are available online (see the links) and have been expanded into book form: *''Heroes & Monsters: The Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (paperback, 239 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2003, ISBN 1-932265-04-X, Titan Books, 2006, ISBN 1-84576-316-5) *''A Blazing World: The Unofficial Companion to the Second League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (paperback, 240 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2004, ISBN 1-932265-10-4, Titan Books, 2006, ISBN 1-84576-317-3) *''Impossible Territories: An Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Black Dossier'' (paperback, 304 pages, MonkeyBrain, 2008, ISBN 1-932265-24-4) References External links * Annotations to the League (Notes and annotations in a page-by-page commentary to the comics.) * The League of Leagues (Visual representations of previous leagues.) League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Timeline League of Extraordinary Gentlemen